Murder in the Cathedral
by Disgruntled Scot
Summary: The country of England is recovering from the civil unrest caused by Empress Matilda and Stephen of Blois. Alice made it clear to Henry II that when he claimed the throne he had to assert his authority and put the people he trusted in high places. It seems to be the perfect plan but with a persistant Archbishop, a devious French King and rebellious sons will this be an easy reign?


The Empress Matilda stood firm and strong. She truly was an unmovable force, the throne was her goal and now it was within her grasps. Tooth and nail had been fought for this. A smirk was plastered to the Empresses face.

Stephen of Blois knew the decision he had to make. Thousands of his men had been slaughtered by this woman who commanded without hesitation. This decision was not one made with light thoughts. In Stephen's mind his wife's angry words snapped at him, warding him against it, but what could he do?

"As you wish, Matilda. I will name your son, Henry, m-my heir. In exchange I will be the rightful king until upon my death bed I relive my duty to your son," Stephen recited with his eyes shut. He couldn't bare to see that look of triumph, of smugness, of viciousness that he had come to know so well.

"Well spoken. I shall halt my army. Your men will leave with their lives," Matilda stalked towards Stephen, boots clicking on the cold stone slabs, "but at what cost?"

The elegant hand that Matilda possessed rested on Stephen's shoulder. Matilda was shorter than her rival but not by much. As a tall, proud woman she held her poise, posture perfect. Sharp eyes glared at Stephen as if they knew everything about him. As though she knew about his first and only true love, Marie and how her hair smelt of parsley, that he was scared of what lurked in the dark or that his wife resented him because she felt her love was one-sided. Matilda's eyes were mesmerising.

"Doesn't it pain you to know that your sons will never be king?" a slim finger traced Stephen's collar bone, "that your people will see you as a man who traded his way into the throne?" the pale hand then stroked his rough face, "or is what wounds you the mere action of naming my son your heir? Yes, it most defiantly is. I won, cousin, I won."

A knock at the door stopped Matilda's hand from stroking Stephens face further. A frown knitted Matilda's thin eyebrows, her lip pursed into a line. Stepping away from Stephen and unlocking the door was not pleasant. Matilda knew a girl that looked no more than fifteen would be standing there, blonde hair hanging loosely around her waist, moss green eyes with a button nose and plump lips only to be topped of with pale skin. She felt unsure about the girls intention but there was nothing she could do.

"Good evening, Lady Kirkland," Matilda greeted, "Your visit was not unexpected."

The girl curtseyed before entering Stephen's dimly light chamber, candlelight showing little of the room's beauty. She stood before Stephen and held out a withered document. Hesitantly, Stephen took the document from the girl. Reading it quickly he found all to that he'd just agreed in private in a document prepared for signing.

"I'm sorry that we are forced to meet in such circumstances Stephen but I am afraid I have no choice. This transaction must be delt with quickly to quell this civil unrest, at least that is my opinion. I hope that you get used to that, my opinion I mean for you shall hear it quite a lot," the girl stated as she earnestly stood before Stephen, "if you aren't aware of who I am then I'm not offended. We met once when you were only a child. I am Lady Alice Kirkland, the human personification of England. I represent this country. In my time I have seen many kings fall and rise. I hope my experience from the past helps you during your reign as I will be your advisor and all legal documents to do with the running of this country will be overlooked by me. It is a pleasure to meet you"

Matilda snickered. Alice had a way with words as though to remind everyone that she was older, far wiser. The battle plans the girl could make were the best Matilda had ever seen and the execution was flawless. A pang of sadness strung in Matilda's heart. She didn't want to let go of this perfect ally but she knew the way of a country. It's their duty to follow and guide the monarch despite their competence.

The signing of the contract took mere minutes. Stephen's hand shook as he wrote the final letter. Matilda smirked. Alice remained impassive. This was another transfer of power, another ego to put into place. Must she be an eternal babysitter for the spoilt? These monarchs thirsted for more of everything they owned. Money, land, power. Never was anything enough. They could hold the entire world in their hands only to then reach into the havens and pluck the stars from the sky.

Wax seals then marked the documents so Alice saw no more reason to drag this meeting out. She noted her leaving and Matilda explained how her carriage waited outside so they should ride together as it wasn't safe for a women with just one man leading the carriage. Alice agreed under the notion that she would be taken home and if not there then would spend the night at Matilda's home.

Once in the carriage Alice questioned as to the real reason she now sat there. Matilda sighed and leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. Her raven black ringlets dangled around her face, eyes looking up at Alice.

"You are very sharp. Well I suppose I'll tell you, assuming you haven't already figured what I'm planning," Matilda smiled at Alice, whom she considered an equal and the closet thing she had to a friend.

"What would make you think that?" Alice smiled as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"As you know my son will become king. I want to have Henry prepared for the throne. He'll need to be ready to establish his authority over the land, not only England but Normandy, Anjou, Maine and Touraine. He must be strong and I think you can make him strong. So I ask off you that you teach my son all that will help him for I can only do so much," Matilda asked in a more elaborate way than what was needed.

"Alright," Matilda felt her whole body tingle with excitement at this answer, "but make no mistake Matilda. I do this not for you, nor for Stephen, or even for myself but for this country. The people deserve a leader and I wish to help give them one."

Further arrangements were made as Alice was to indefinitely stay with Matilda and Henry in order to teach the young boy. All things required for kingship would be taught by Alice such as sword sighting, horse riding, battle strategy and calligraphy. Henry was confused by these things at first but soon became accustomed to the odd blonde girl who acted far beyond her years.

* * *

Months passed. Henry grew fond of mentor, Miss Kirkland. She would be harsh sometimes like forcing him to continue holding his heavy sword that was meant for a grown man for four hours or how she made him ride horses without a saddle. He didn't understand these lessons, which brought him to tears, but, like a mother, Alice would lower herself to his level and cup his face in her hands telling him about how one day he would understand. Henry never questioned the certainty in Alice's eyes. Miss Kirkland would also take him into town to spend time with the locals. His attire for those outings was plain which allowed him to blend in. The other boys continuously welcomed him into their games. She also embroidered cloths for Henry, which he kept close. They were precious to the boy. Gifts from the only person who had shown him true affection and seemed to enjoy doing so. Nothing like his mother who would pat him on the back instead of embrace him when he wept. His mother wasn't anything compared to Alice.

When Henry turned fourteen Miss Kirkland sat with him in the garden, dressed in a violet dress with a drooping neckline, Alice chatted to Henry. It felt strange to not have lessons on a Monday but apparently the day of someone's birth is a day that the world should stop for, or at least the household.

Uncharacteristically the sun shone without hindrance from clouds. Light breezes occasionally ruffling the trees and a few strands of Alice's hair. The grass was comfortable enough that no rug was needed and the fruit and bread the two shared was enough to last them the afternoon.

"Henry, since you're fourteen I think it's about time you called me Alice," Henry's mentor said without warning.

"Really?" was all Henry could say.

"Why of course, are we not friends? I have known you far to long not to be a friends and it will seem peculiar if you address me as though I'm older when we look the same age," Alice explained.

Silence hung for a moment as Henry thought of something meaningful to say to show how happy but all he seemed to say was, "Alright, Alice."

Alice trained Henry Harder after this. Henry became more fluid with a sword, more decisive with battle planning and better with horses. His father took him out hunting with him and Alice would be there as well. Most men resented this as she was a skilled archer, killing more that she could carry forcing the other men to take her kill. Henry could only be enchanted by her.

Often Alice was called away to visit the king. Henry accompanied her a few times but King Stephen didn't like seeing the boy who would succeed him. Other times Alice went back to her home for a week or so to oversee some things but she would always come back to teach Henry. Always.

In 1150 Henry inherited Normandy from His mother Matilda and from his father gained control of Anjou, Maine and Touraine. Due to Henry's marriage to Eleanor of Aquitaine Henry then ruled over Aquitaine, Poitou and the Auvergne. The land together was called the Anvegin Empire. Henry was indeed more powerful but he was glad to have Alice, his friend to tell him when to stop and think. She reminded him that he was going to be a king and a king has to act a certain way to prevent civil unrest.

News of Stephen's death pleased Eleanor, Henry's older wife, dreaming of power whilst Henry's stomach tightened. The worry of not succeeding, of disappointing all that he loved and damaging his kingdom frightened him. Only when Alice placed a small hand and Henry's shoulder whispering, "I'll try not to let you make a fool of yourself, Henry," did Henry's nerves subside. He had one of the best advisors a king could ask for. Nothing could go too badly wrong.


End file.
